Natsumi's weirdest white day ever
by CelticalColours
Summary: Well the title said enough I think. But there will be something no one would see coming. The reason why I wrote this is in the story. This story may be updated soon. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**The bunnies have found this story and attacked me. Although they went inside their cages quite soon after that. Reason: Banana. She still thinks they're edible. Man and I though Tamama was the psychotic Nitohei.**

Natsumi's weirdest white day ever.

Today is the day boys give white chocolate to the girl they love. Even Natsumi will get Chocolate today. But not from only from persons you would expect.

"Ittekimasu." Natsumi and Fuyuki yelled when they shut the door.

Giroro was in his tent. But when he heard Natsumi and Fuyuki he came outside. He was planning on giving Natsumi a chocolate. But he had to buy one yesterday because he isn't really good at making chocolate.

On the streets.

"Natsumi-san!" Koyuki yelled while waving her hand.

"Koyuki-chan ohayo." Natsumi said.

"Ohayo." Koyuki said "Ne, Natsumi-san, Dororo said that Keroro-san was acting weird. Do you think so too?"

"Define weird?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, Dororo said that he was a bit air headed lately and sometimes he and the others saw that he mumbling something. But if they asked if something was wrong he said that there was nothing to worry about." Koyuki answered.

"In that way he is indeed acting a bit weird. But something else that was bothering me a bit was that he always do what I say immediately lately. And the most suspicious part, he isn't buying any GunPla." Natsumi said.

"I'm wondering what's wrong with him." Koyuki said.

"Yeah me too." Natsumi said.

At the underground base.

"Why won't we take a day free from the invasion and do something we want to do." Keroro said.

"What are you saying?" Giroro said furiously.

"I don't see why your so angry, Giroro. Now you have the time to give Natsumi-dono that chocolate of yours." Keroro said a bit irritated. Giroro freezes.

"Well if there's nothing else I'll take my leave now, Kukuku." Kururu said while he used one of his elevators.

"You are all free to go now." Keroro said. He wanted to walk away but was being stopped by Tamama "Shall we build a GunPla, Gunso-san ~Desu?" Tamama asked.

"Sorry Tamama, but I don't have any GunPla at the moment. And I have to take my leave now." Keroro said motionless.

"Gunso-san doesn't have any GunPla. Are the pigs flying?" Tamama asked.

"Keroro-kun is really acting weird. Did you notice his reaction when he said 'Now you have time to give Natsumi-dono that chocolate of yours.'?" Dororo asked.

"Hai ~Desu." Tamama answered.

"You could say, he isn't himself." Moa said (I prefer using Moa instead of Mois because it reminds me of Moi and I don't want to be reminded of school while I'm writing a FanFic.)

School's out. Natsumi is heading to her home when she bumped into someone. And not just an ordinary someone.

"S-Saburo-senpai." Natsumi said while blushing.

"Are you alright Natsumi-chan?" He asked while helping her standing up.

"H-hai." Natsumi said looking down.

"Oh yeah I wanted to give you something." Saburo said. Natsumi looked up and saw that Saburo was holding a chocolate.

"F-for me?" Natsumi asked hesitantly.

"Yep, you always give me a chocolate for valentines day so I thought I should give one to you." Saburo said smiling.

"So it's like a sympathy chocolate?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep." Saburo asked. Natsumi was a bit disappointed but she didn't showed it.

"Arrigato." She said and walked away.

On a street

'Natsumi must be out by now.' Giroro thought. Then he saw the read headed girl he was thinking about.

"N-Natsumi." Giroro said. Natsumi turned to Giroro. "Giroro, Konichiwa." She said really happy.

"Did something happened?" Giroro asked.

"Saburo-senpai gave me a chocolate. Although it is a sympathy chocolate it really made my day." Natsumi said. Giroro snapped, but calmed down for a bit.

"Uhm, Natsumi I have a chocolate for you too." Giroro said while he gave her his chocolate.

"Ah, arrigato Giroro." Natsumi said. Giroro left. 'He didn't seem so happy.' Natsumi thought and continued walking home until she heard someone calling her name.

At the Hinata 'ke

"Gunso-san! Where is he?" Tamama asked himself.

"Tamama, is there something?" Fuyuki asked.

"Huh, well you see Gunso disappeared right after the meeting and none of us can find him." Tamama said.

"Huh. But where would he go to?" Fuyuki asked.

"He's probably buying some GunPla." Giroro said when he walked inside.

"I hope it isn't something bad." Fuyuki said.

"Gero, is there something?" Keroro asked. He stood in the door opening.

"Gunso-san! Where were you?" Tamama asked.

"Somewhere." Keroro answered. He walked away with a happy aura.

"What happened to him? When he left he was a bit depressed and now he's so happy." Tamama said.

"Looks like something good happened to Gunso." Fuyuki said.

"Why is everyone in the hallway?" Aki asked. Everyone turned around too see Aki and Natsumi standing in the door opening.

"Have you two seen Gunso at some place or so?" Fuyuki asked.

"Not really." Aki answered.

"I did." Natsumi answered.

"Where?" They asked.

"Right before I ran into you." Natsumi answered.

"What was happened then?" Everyone asked.

"Uhm, well that's the weirdest part." Natsumi answered and got something out of her book bag. It was a deluxe chocolate packet "He gave me this."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Don't ask me why he gave this." Natsumi said.

"Have you done something to my Gunso-san?" Tamama asked with his jealousy voice.

"Iie." Natsumi answered.

"Then why would Keroro give YOU chocolate?" Giroro asked

"I just said don't ask me why he gave this to me because I don't know that." Natsumi answered.

"But that is a very expensive box. I've heard it was about 50.000 yen." Aki said "Maybe that means Kero-chan loves you."

"Do you know what you just said?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah were talking about Gunso." Fuyuki said.

"That's true, it's definitely not like you two are good friends so it's impossible Kero-chan loves you." Aki said. Unknown to them there was a quite said Keronian watching the whole happening.

"Well I'm gonna start cooking." Natsumi said and walked to the kitchen.

The rest walked to the living room. "But what if Gunso does love Nee-chan and he heard all this?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well no one can blame our way of thinking Fuyuki." Aki said. Fuyuki looked to the ground.

After dinner Natsumi was in her room and making her homework. But then she remembered all her chocolate and got her book bag. Then she noticed there was a note on Keroro's chocolate. This was what it said.

_I know you would ask why I gave this to you_

_But I don't wanted to tell you in public_

_How I feel about you_

_You might be angry_

_Or I would be killed by Giroro_

_I know this would come in a surprise_

_But Natsumi-dono_

_I love you with all my heart_

Natsumi was indeed surprised by what Keroro wrote but she wasn't angry. 'If he heard what Mama said he won't be so happy. But still, how come he loves me?' Natsumi thought.

**GN: Okay and that's it for the story**

**Sarara: Okay you know it's just weird that Keroro loves Natsumi**

**GN: I know that but it came into my mind a year ago and lately it came back and the Bunnies bugged me to write it down. Even so there is one scene I wanted to write differently. The one That Natsumi told them that she had got a chocolate from Keroro. This I what actually happened, first of all she ran into Momoka and Fuyuki. This is the real scene:**

"Fuyuki, Momoka-chan." Natsumi said while waving with her hand.

"Nee-chan." Fuyuki said.

"Konichiwa." Natsumi said then she saw Momoka was holding a chocolate.

"Did I come at the wrong moment?" Natsumi asked.

"Iie." Momoka said "And from who did you got some chocolate?" She saw she was holding a plastic bag and in there she could see there was some chocolate boxes in it.

"I got it from three persons." Natsumi said and got the three chocolate out of the plastic bag.

"Uhm I think this one is from Gocho." Fuyuki said pointing at one chocolate box.

"That's right." Natsumi said.

"And this one is from Saburo-san?" Momoka asked pointing at another chocolate box

"Yep." Natsumi said.

"But from who is this one?" Momoka and Fuyuki pointing at the last one.

"Ah that one is fr-." But Natsumi was interrupted by Tamama "Fu-kki, Momo-chi, Na-chi have you seen Gunso-san?" Tamama asked.

"No, but from who is it?" Momoka asked.

"From who is what?" Tamama asked.

"Well Natsumi got three chocolates and on of them is from Giroro-san and the other from Saburo-san, but I wanted to know from who is the last one." Momoka answered.

"Huh, really from who is it?" Tamama asked.

"Well, it's from Boke gauru." Natsumi answered.

"I see." They said, it was silent for a few seconds "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT." They yelled suddenly.

**GN: Well okay that was how the scene was.**

**Banana: And why didn't you used this one ~Na no da?**

**GN: Oh that's… Na no da?**

**Banana: I learned it from Pudding-chan.**

**GN: Oh fine now there will be a pudding fan in the Omake's. But okay I'll survive it. Now I didn't used it because some of the characters are a bit OOC i think?**

**Sarara: Okay that's actually a good reason. Your first one ever.**

**GN: *Glares at Sarara, Sarara walks back to be safe.* Okay this is a one-shot but I might continue this one, or I write a sequel. It depends if people wanted to read this.**

**Screen fades black**


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Seeing that many people are still reading this one-shot (maybe story), i am considering continuing it, but the question is, what do you want to hap****pen in the story. Of course there'll be some (Coughalotcough) rivalry between Giroro and Keroro, but how will Natsumi react on it, and most of all what will happen to the rest crew.**

**And that's where you come in. I know it's very hard to review, but I beg you to do so, because I will not continue this story without ideas, and certainly not if people say I shouldn't continue it, but please, if you want me to continue it, GIVE ME IDEAS! Please? *Lost puppy look***


	3. Chapter 2 Game start

**OMG, It's really here, chapter two! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter 2: Game start.

Disclaimer: If me would say 'I own KG', I would be jealous, if I would say 'I own KG', I will be sued. If I said I don't own KG, nothing happens. Guess what has been said.

It had been only a week since white day, and still no plans were made. In other words, the progress to Pokopens invasion was: ZERO. Well, if you really want to be accurate, it'd be around 1 percent, seeing as they have befriended quite a sum of Pokopenians. But theoretically, progress stands on zero percent.

This, naturally, annoyed a certain Keronian to no end. It had been, what, five years. Almost. Exactly. FIVE. YEARS. And they still hadn't made any progress at all. Oh, how the red daruma would like to choke the green alien, the reason to it all. It was his entire fault, he and his lazy-GunPla loving-Manga reading-butt of absolute uselessness. . Most of the idiotic plans, which the sergeant made, were based on real life experience. If it was that simple, Pokopen would've been taken over many, many centuries ago. But no, he just continues to make up those **ridiculously idiotic** _plans_. He himself didn't even understand why he had immediately agreed to some of those ridiculous plans the sergeant made up.

Well, actually, he did. It was all because of one simple reason. The reason as to why he agreed to most of the plans. And also the reason he himself had stood in between the invasion. The reason is a feared one by many soldiers, as it makes them weak, vulnerable, confused, all those mixed up feelings actually. And that reason had a name, which consisted of one word: love. Although in the red aliens' way, two words: Hinata Natsumi. Yep, as many of you know, this alien fell for the enemy, literally and figurally (sp?), because the moment his feelings started to grow (I somehow do not fully believe Giroro Immediately fell in love with Natsumi, but that he had taken a great likening to the pink haired female, and that his feeling grew over time.), he was also being thrown of his feet by the bookcase of Hinata Natsumi.

How he had sank so deep, he would never know. As many females and elderly males say, love is a funny concept that likes to butt in in everything. He couldn't deny the fact that he liked to fall in love with her, but on the other side he kinda hated it. It was also because of it that the invasion wouldn't progress. In other words, he had become weak because of that feeling.

One thing about loving one person is that you easily recognize love rivals. It had happened when he met Saburo Mutsumi, but that was mostly because of the way Natsumi acted around him, the way she looked at him. The thoughts alone made his blood boil. But that one love rival didn't seem to be enough in this battlefield. No, because about two years later, when Dororo made his appearance, his second love rival also appeared. Azumaya Koyuki. She was an even worse enemy than Saburo. Why, you ask. Because she can easily get close to the dense and oblivious pink head. She was so clingy and also quite open about her feelings. He despised it, and got aflame whenever he saw those two together.

During those two meetings he had felt a certain feeling. He couldn't really explain what it was exactly, well, okay that's a lie, he could say that it was some kind of jealous hate, but that's it, and I wouldn't call that a great explanation. But here comes the weird part, ever since white day, and the mysterious chocolate Natsumi had gotten, he had gotten that feeling again. He still couldn't fully comprehend why in the world HE would give Natsumi any chocolate. He hated her, calling her a demon in disguise. He really didn't understand it. So he did the only thing he could think of, ask someone for explanation.

He didn't ask Tamama, as it would immediately enrage him, and those Tamama Impact really do hurt, and the same for Moa, and let's be honest, who wants a planet to be destroyed when you're still on that planet. As far as it concerns Giroro, no one really wants that, unless he/she had a very suicidal way of thinking. Kururu was a bad idea too, as he would like to have something in return for the information, and he couldn't even imagine what that something _could_ be nevermind what it would be.

And thus Dororo was the person who had to explain to a very annoyed Giroro if it was possible that Keroro likes Natsumi. The fore-mentioned thing had not happened without the occasional out burst from the red daruma. At first Dororo had tried to calm Giroro down during those outbursts, but eventually he either waited till it was over, or used one of his water ninja-tricks (or should I say no jutsu? Hey, I've been watching Naruto lately, so don't blame me.), to calm him down.

Eventually Dororo had given a summarized and opinion based explanation, which is the following: "It is true that the two fight each other often, but do think of the fact that when necessarily the two can be great friends, so possibilities had been open since the beginning. And sometimes hate and love are being mistaken. In my opinion this turnaround was to be expected, and I believe we simply have to see what happens. It has already been four days ago, and Natsumi-dono still treats Keroro-kun the same, which could either mean that she is confused, that she tries to ignore it, or that it hadn't made her take a great likening to Keroro-kun. In other words, this battle has yet to be fought. But do keep in mind that the metaphor of two cats bickering over food and that the third one takes away the food is true to its words. Keep an eye on every love rival, not just one."

He was right, it wasn't just Keroro there was at least one who would try to be the third party, maybe even two.

But Giroro still didn't fully believe Keroro loved Natsumi, it could also been a way to weaken her mind, so the invasion could make some progress. And the reason no one else knows it was so they wouldn't stand in the way. He needed proof to know which reasoning was the right reasoning. And he was about to get it.

"Say Keroro, have you given up on the invasion or something?" Giroro asked while coming in Keroro's room. A small 'Giku' was heard while Keroro tried to keep the book in his hand hidden and to turn around.

"G-gero? What are you saying Giroro, I simply have no… uhmm… i-inspiration, yes inspiration. I simply have no inspiration at the moment. Why do you ask this?" Keroro said. 'Seems like Keroro still isn't good at lying.' Giroro thought, his anger growing without his notice, not that he would've understood why he was angry.

"Well it has been over two weeks since our last failed plan, which is pretty weird as it seems that our minimum of failed plans is once a week. What have you been doing the last two weeks, Keroro!" Giroro had used his old tactic. While speaking, he slowly made his way toward Keroro, who seemed to be walking backwards, during the first sentence. During the second sentence, he suddenly rushed forward, grabbing Keroro around his neck and lifting him up from the ground, chocking him slightly, and shaking him around angrily. This action ended up in Keroro losing the book he was desperately trying to hide.

They both saw this happen and it was as time had decided to go slower. Keroro had less than a second to try and get out of Giroro's vice grip before he was flung into the air by the fore-mentioned frog-alien. The red daruma soon sped after the thrown away book while Keroro harshly hit the wall. But the green alien was soon back in action, and had somehow been able to turn his body around, so his feet touched the wall. He then proceeded to launch himself to the fallen book. Giroro had seen this form the corner of his eyes, and decided that gravity shall tell this battle. He jumped towards the book.

Time went even slower. Many close ups of the two frogs hoping gravity was on their side were shown. One moment it was as if Keroro would get it, and then it seemed as if Giroro would get it. And then it was there, the one flaw that had decided this 'battle'. Keroro had miscalculated his launch, and ended up flying over the book, as realisation struck him, he let out a desperate 'Gero' and tried to grab the book, shaking him of his launching balance, and hitting the ground painfully, only to continue rolling to the closest wall. In the meantime, Giroro was able to fall on the book.

Keroro, now upside down with his back against the wall and his head on the ground, watched fearfully as Giroro stood up, with the book he so desperately tried to protect from being seen by him. Sweat had started to come down his face as he saw Giroro open the dreaded book. He started to fear that his live would soon end. The fear became greater and greater when he saw Giroro flip through the pages till he could not handle it any longer. His black pupils disappeared in fright, only to return after a few seconds by an 'Hmph' coming from Giroro. Keroro simply let out a confused 'gero' as the red daruma made his way to the green frog alien.

"You really think this will help you any further?" Giroro asked a vein pop appearing, Anger and irritation growing inside. It was obvious that this Keronian still has a lot to learn on that department.

"If you think you can win with this, you're dead wrong. I have been trying, for about five years now, to get her to really like me, you are not gonna get in my way!" He yelled, towering over the upside down alien.

"It is quite surprising that you still think you stand a chance, even Saburo-dono, who doesn't show too much affection to her, has more chance than you. She merely sees you as a friend, and someone who will come to rescue her, but also an enemy." The grebe alien said, suddenly serious. He stood back up, looking straight at the red alien.

"Wouldn't it be the same with you?" furious glare against calm angry glare, another match off had started. "The difference between you and me is that I have already told her my feelings, which you, after five long years, still haven't accomplished (1). The only problem is that Koyuki-dono has already taken that precious kiss from Natsumi-dono (2) so we cannot fight on that." Keroro remained uncharacteristically calm, making him look kinda cool, I guess.

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice appeared in the room: "Oi, stupid frog dinner is… Am I interrupting something?" Both aliens made a sound of surprise and turned around while saying 'no' in different kind of ways. "Oookay, well dinner is ready so you better hurry up." Natsumi said, leaving one alien with a smug face and an alien with a face of pain alone.

"Seems like telling her that you like her didn't help you much." Giroro said, his voice telling that he was smirking. Keroro growled in annoyance "It has, and you will soon see that. She will fall for me first." Giroro's smug face fell and anger replaced it again "We'll see about that, she'll fall for me first." The room seemed to disappear and only the two were standing shooting lightning at each other. Until Keroro hmphed and turned around, stomping away, as far as Keronians can stomp away.

Giroro was left alone growling loudly when his eyes suddenly catched the fallen book. He walked towards it and picked it up. "It may not have too much use for me, but as long as that fool doesn't have it, I don't mind." And with that, the red Keronian too left the room.

"Kukuku, this seems interesting. I shall enjoy this battle greatly, and maybe bring my own magical touch to it too." The lights of the monitors shone in the yellow Keronians glasses, giving him a kind of maniacal look. His laugh did not help denying the Keronian was slightly mad either.

And the battle between the two friends begins, who will win, one if them, or the third party, and what is Kururu planning. And will Natsumi find out all the ruckus in the house is caused by two men fighting over her.

You'll see when I want you to see it, MWUHAHAHAHA!

**And that's it for chapter two of: 'Natsumi, my weirdest white day ever.' Maybe I should change the name. Well, it may not be uploaded on the same date as in the story, but who cares.**

**(1) Okay, I'll come clean; this was from the novel/manhua Half Prince, those who know of this conversation and know the ending of the series, I will warn you, this love story may end in the same way, but could also end in a different one.**

**(2) I'm not sure about the earlier volumes (or episodes in the anime), but in volume 20, Koyuki does kiss Natsumi to save her. (More spoilers are not given.)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I am quite proud of that one action scene; I believe it's my best one yet. And I believe that there are some great differences in writing style in chapter one and two, hehe.**

**Hope there wouldn't be a great delay between this chapter and the next one. Please review for ideas, and the next update will come faster.**


End file.
